A Riddle That Remain Unanswered
by Tie19
Summary: Dua kasus. Dua kasus pembunuhan yang tidak akan terpecahkan oleh sang detektif tersebut. Warning: OOC, AU, aneh... Suck at summary, but RnR? DLDR


A/N: ...oke. Ini mungkin hanya oneshot super pendek yang terinspirasi dati lagunya Kagamine Len yang "Nazotoki" dan lagunya Kagamine Rin yang "Nazokake". Damn, kedua lagu itu jelas-jelas bikin saya gila seketika. =A=

Dan, setting(?) fanfic ini adalah pada lagu "Nazotoki". Bukan yang "Nazokake". Kalo Nazokake mah, bagi saya settingnya sedih gitu (?)

Oke, kebanyakan ngomong nih. Enjoy sajah.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: KAPAN SIH SAYA PUNYA KINGDOM HEARTS? *nangis dipelukan Riku (cuih)* Terus lagunya Nazotoki itu yang nyanyi Kagamine Len dari Vocaloid. Nah, Vocaloid itu buatannya Yamaha Corp. Saya cuma fangirl numpang lewat, kok. *korektanah*<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Because the riddle was never solved."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Riddle that Remain Unanswered<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nah, bisa kita mulai konsklusinya?"<p>

Detektif berambut pirang dengan model rambut 'unik' yang hanya mempunyai satu tangan itu berdiri di depan seorang wanita berambut pirang juga, tetapi lebih pucat-Namine namanya. Namine hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan datar, sementara sang detektif itu tersenyum lalu berjalan di sekeliling ruangan. Membuat bagian lengan kanan jubah yang dikenakannya berkibar-kibar.

"Nah," gumamnya, "kasus pertama adalah 'mengapa lelaki berambut merah yang duduk sendirian di kamarnya bisa minum satu gelas wine yang beracun'?"

Namine hanya diam dan mendengarkan kata-katanya. Menatap bagian lengan kanan jubah pemuda itu yang berkibar janggal tiap lelaki itu bergerak.

Ia berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah meja. Mengulurkan lengan kirinya yang berbungkus sarung tangan putih dan menyentuh foto sang korban yang berlumur darah kering.

"Jawabannya gampang saja," paparnya sambil tersenyum,

* * *

><p><em>"...karena pada saat itu ia telah ditakdirkan untuk mati!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Lalu, siapakah pelakunya?"<p>

Namine hanya terdiam. Menatap dingin ke arah detektif itu yang kini mulai berjalan lagi sambil memasang senyumnya yang tidak bisa dibaca dengan gampang.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa pelakunya, Namine-san,"

Kedua orb biru muda milik Namine terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Tatapannya datar, namun dingin.

"...karena semua ini terjadi di depan matamu, bukan?"

_Ah. Senyum itu lagi._

"Tenang saja, Namine-san..."

_Berhenti sok baik di depanku._

* * *

><p>"Nanti kau akan kuberi tahu setelah semua ini selesai."<p>

* * *

><p>"Kasus kedua adalah, 'mengapa kelima orang ini bisa jatuh bersamaan ke laut'? Apakah pelakunya juga jatuh bersama mereka?"<p>

Detektif itu meneruskan konsklusinya. Namine hanya menghela nafas dengan cepat, kemudian merogoh sakunya yang tersembunyi.

Mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat yang dari tadi sudah disiapkannya untuk menghabisi lelaki itu.

Sementara itu, lelaki itu masih melanjutkan hipotesisnya.

Tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Namine.

Tidak mengetahui kalau nyawanya dalam bahaya.

Tidak mengetahui kalau dia akan mati.

Namine menatap ke arah sang pemuda yang masih berbicara sambil menatap ke arah lain. Sebelum kemudian bersiap untuk menyerang lelaki tersebut.

"Namun ada suatu kesalahan dalam tindakanku, Namine-san,"

_"...yaitu karena aku ceroboh dan membiarkan detektif lain terlibat!"_

"Jadi, siapa pelakunya?"

Kedua orb biru muda itu terbelalak. Terkejut ketika tangan kirinya yang sedang menggenggam pisau lipat dengan cepat ditangkis oleh tangan _kanan _sang lelaki yang-seharusnya-bertangan satu di depannya itu.

"Nee, nee, Namine-chan... Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

Namine terdiam. Menatap ke arah sang detektif yang kini menyeringai seperti seorang psikopat. Menatap sang detektif yang kini menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang dari tadi bersembunyi dengan manis di balik jubahnya. Jubah hitam yang kini dilemparkannya ke arah Namine, menunjukkan bercak-bercak darah di lengan kanan lelaki itu dan beberapa titik di bagian kanan bajunya.

"Nah, Namine-chan... Siapa pelakunya?"

_Aku tahu, aku sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi._

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Namine-chan? Siapa pelakunya?"

_Aku tahu, sudah tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi lagi._

"Ayo, ayo! Sebutlah nama orang tersebut!"

_Namun begitu juga kau._

* * *

><p>"...sebutlah namaku, Namine-chan!"<p>

* * *

><p>Namine hanya terdiam. Meremas jubah hitam yang sudah dilupakan oleh pemiliknya tadi.<p>

Pemiliknya yang semula seorang 'detektif yang sedang memecahkan kasus' yang kini telah berubah menjadi 'pelaku utama kasus tersebut'.

Pemuda kini menatap ke arah lengan kanannya yang berhias bercak datah-entah darah siapa saja itu. "Aah...sayang sekali aku ketahuan, ya. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui semua ini, Namine-chan."

Gadis itu terdiam. Meremas lebih erat jubah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"...namun sayang, kau sudah tahu lebih awal, ya?"

_Hentikan._

"Aah ya. Mumpung aku masih berbaik hati...kalau mau kabur, kaburlah sekarang. Tidak ada kata 'nanti' untuk dirimu."

_Berhenti sok jagoan di depanku._

"Ayolah, katakan saja siapa nama pelakunya! Kau sudah tahu kan? Kalau tidak segera mengucapkannya, kau akan menghilang lho."

_Berhenti._

"Ayo, ayo, siapa pelakunya?"

_Aku sudah tahu dari tadi kalau itu kau._

"Kalau kau tidak segera, aku akan membunuhmu. Cepat, kau sudah tidak punya waktu lagi..."

* * *

><p><em>"Sebutlah namaku, Namine-chan!"<em>

* * *

><p>"-Roxas Strife-"<p>

* * *

><p>~Fin~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: ...APAINI. Namanya juga ide kilat habis mandi(?), jadi random seperti ini. Ah iya, itu pelakunya Roxas. Yang entah kenapa jadi psikopat yang yandere-yandere gitu (?).

Kenapa gak dimasukin ke Select:Play? ...soalnya kalo dimasukin ke sana, kayaknya nyampah banget. Udah random, ide kilat, ngetik nggak ada satu jam (nyata...), lagunya bikin gila(?) juga. *headbang*

Dan kayaknya saya kebanyakan liat orang yandere. Dari Russia sama Spain dari Hetalia, Naoya(?) dari Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, terus abang Adachi dari Persona 4... Grawr, pada Yandere gitu ''orz *headbang*

Eniwei, Review Please? =w=


End file.
